All it Takes is a Light Touch
by AnimeGirlKairi
Summary: Arceus's sleep is disrupted by a Legendary in need of advice. But what would Giratina, the exact opposite of Arceus, need advice for? One-shot. Sorry, this isn't a Godmodeshipping pairing. Father/Son


**I really wanted to make another One-shot of one of my favorite pokemon. If you would like some more 'inspirational wisdom' chapters from this story, just let me know; PMing or review (E-mail is not my thing).**

Arceus, sleeping soundly in his quarters-by which a chill, cooling air eased its way inside through the window-, was disrupted by footsteps outside the door. His eye opened lazily, gazing at the silhouettes of feet walking by under the doorway, walking in a back and forth pattern. He mumbled something, wondering why in the world another Legendary would be here when it's in the middle of the time Arceus gets his annual rest from the hard work of keeping all the other legendaries in check, not to mention keeping the universe and other dimensions in balance. It's a lot harder than you think, trust in the Alpha pokemon who had to create the confusing Physics and Chemistry we all know and love today.

Still half asleep, he lifted his head weakly as he watched the silhouettes disappear from under the door, sounds echoing throughout the hall outside as the legendary walked away. Arceus sighed, still debating on whether or not he should investigate the unknown 'intruder'. He was not in the mood to pass on Judgment to anyone right now.

He closed the only eye he left open as he lied his head back onto the fluffy, silk-lining pillow he created with careful craftsmanship. He snuggled against the pillow, feeling himself drift into slumber once more when he heard a faint sound. He grumbled, now angry that this mysterious legendary was disturbing his sleep even more. All he wanted to do, though, was to ignore the odd sound and continue on getting back to sleep. However, due to keeping his eyes 'closed' in concentration, his ears were now more sensitive to sound than usual and now he could distinctly clarify what the sound was. It was the sound of someone crying.

His ears perked up, interested in this sound, tugging at his heartstrings. He sighed as he lazily lifted his head once more, both of his eyes were now trying to focus on the blurry door a couple of feet away from his bed. Whoever was crying in the halls, he never heard it before. In his constant years of 'supervising' legendaries, there were times where a legendary would cry and ask him for help, or to just try get attention from their 'parent'.

He sighed as he levitated towards the door, flinching from emerging from the warm covers into the cold air. He shivered, realizing it has been awhile since he slept in cold temperatures deep in his own dimension. He slowly levitated over to the door, peering as he opened the door a crack to gaze out into the hallway. No one was there, only the shadow of a legendary shrank smaller, as it walked down another light-filled away adjacent from here.

His eyes narrowed, trying to figure out the shape of the silhouette on the wall. Unfortunately, the shadow disappeared before he could figure out whose shadow it was. Effortlessly, he pushed his door open and continued to levitate over to the adjacent hallway, following the mysterious legendary with full curiosity. He peeked his head around the corner, looking to see if the legendary was still there. No one was in sight. He narrowed his eyes once more, this time in irritation.

Whoever it was that was trying to get his full attention, their plan was working. He levitated down the light-filled hallway, squinting as he tried to look down upon the floor from the bright lights above. It didn't help him, for the light too reflected brightly from the clean, clear tiles below. He grumbled as he was resorted to closing his eyes, levitating blindly as he continued down the hallway. Unfortunately however, his senses were drained from sleep deprive and he ran into a wall. He yelled softly upon impact, swearing under his breath (if he could breathe) as he slowly rubbed his head that was now slightly red. He sighed, bags forming under his eyes. He's only been awake for two minutes and already he has headaches upon headaches.

He looked around, noticing two hallways in between him, along with the hallway he just levitated through behind him. He listened carefully for the cry that the pokemon was making, but instead, all he heard was silence. He hummed, wondering whether or not to just go back to bed and forget all about the mysterious legendary who disrupted his sleep.

He was about to turn around when he heard a loud bang along with a quake that shook the walls and the lights that shone brightly from the hallway behind him. He jumped in fright, now fully awake from the sudden noise. He looked in the direction it came from, a hallway that led to the gardens outside. Now wondering what happened outside, he levitated down the hallway, now going at a much quicker pace than before.

Once he passed the arch that was displayed as an entryway to the garden, he looked around to see if there were any damages to anything outside. Sure enough, the wall that lined the pathway in front was demolished. Cracks and pieces that were broken off the wall were all over the place. He frowned, displeased on how his work of art was suddenly demolished for no apparent reason. He levitated over, gathering all the pieces with his psychic ability as he began to assemble and fix the broken wall with ease, finishing the work by using his rock plate to fix the unnecessary cracks. The wall revealed to be a mural of the universe with all kinds of planets, including comets and distant black hole to add to the interesting piece. Arceus nodded his head in approval, inspecting the art one last time for any unseen marks he have subconsciously missed.

But then, he noticed something move near the fountain out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to witness Giratina himself opening a portal by using the fountain's water to get to the distortion world.

"Giratina!" He called, Giratina jumped in fright. He turned around to notice his father now fully awake, his expression bewildered but held a hint of remorse. Arceus levitated closer to his son, eager for an explanation on why he was here during the time of his slumber.

"Hello, Arceus…" Giratina began uneasily, his voice quiet and his eyes giving no contact to his father's. Arceus began to worry, Giratina never acted like this before. He was always so radiant, an ego statistical legendary who loved to rub his arrogance against other people, not to mention a trickster who loved to mess with other beings and legendaries.

Giratina closed the portal and sat down on the grassy-bed nearby, Arceus following him and sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry I awoke you." He whispered, laying his head onto the soft grass.

"What's wrong?" Arceus asked, his voice benevolent and calming.

Giratina sighed as he closed his eyes, deep in thought on how he was going to say something that down-right acted against his mindset. "I...I'm having trouble trying to guide the Distortion World." Giratina mumbled.

"Oh?" Arceus cooed as he rubbed his head against Giratina's, trying to relax the embodiment of death.

"It's...it's just when I tried to help my subjects out...it ended up that they were too dependent on me, and they couldn't stand up for themselves." Giratina began, his voice confused and bewildered. Arceus nodded in understanding, urging his dear son to continue. "In the end, they all died."

"I'm so sorry." Arceus apologized sincerely.

"So, then I decided to not help any of my subjects _at all_ , but because of not understanding simple things such as knowing when to stop or commit to something...they died too." Giratina said, his voice rising with each word he said. His eyes grew somber as a couple of tears streamed down his cheeks. "I don't know what to do."

"A light touch." Arceus simply stated.

Giratina sat up and looked at his father in confusion, "A light touch?" Giratina repeated.

"Being too involved with beings can cause them to be dependent on you, but being distant can cause them to lose understanding and balance among themselves. All it takes is a light touch." Arceus explained, looking into his son's pleading eyes.

"I...I don't understand." Giratina stuttered, his spirit weakening as his eyes continued to pour streams of tears down his cheeks.

Arceus nuzzled Giratina's head once more, soothing the troubled dark deity as he leaned against his father's body. "All it takes is a light touch," Arceus repeated, "Help out once in awhile when you think they truly need it. You don't have to be noticed when you do it either, when you believe it's the right time to help them, do it. If not, then don't."

"But what if I screw up?" Giratina asked, hopelessness etched into his voice.

"No one's perfect. It just takes practice." Arceus admitted, his eyes half-closed.

Giratina hummed, his eyes looking into the distance as he pondered the idea his father just gave him. As he continued to ponder the idea, his hope began to rise, a smirk slowly forming on his face. "Yeah." He mumbled to himself.

Arceus smiled, noticing that Giratina is coming back to his normal self, the smirk evident on his face. He looked at Arceus, his smirk disappearing once he Arceus's smile. "T...tell anyone about this and I won't forgive you!" Giratina stuttered, his eyes looking away as Arceus's smile grew wider. Arceus couldn't help but stifle a laugh as he watched the embodiment of death's face turn beet red in embarrassment.

"I'm...I'm serious! It'll ruin my reputation!" He continued, his face growing a darker shade of red.

Arceus waved him off as he shook his head in disbelief, "I won't tell anyone." He stated, his smile still evident on his face.

"You better!" Giratina scowled, making his way towards the fountain.

"Whenever you're feeling insecure, just talk to me." Arceus called, his smile turning into a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." Giratina waved off as he made his portal. He looked back one more time at the now sleeping Arceus who just collapsed from exhaustion, his eyes softening, "Thanks dad, and...a…sorry about the wall, you know how it is having a stressful job and all." With that he leapt into the portal, arriving back into his own world. But without Giratina noticing, Arceus smiled once more, hearing everything, discussing in his inner mind on how he was going to get back at Giratina for wrecking his wall.


End file.
